The DJ and the Legacy
by roryrocks2011
Summary: Beca and Emily's relationship grows after the World's.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction about Beca Mitchell and Emily Junk after PP2. I thought they had a lot of chemistry during the movie and ship them... Hard. Have mercy, this is my first fanfiction and sadly I do not own Pitch Perfect 2

Chapter 1: dazed and confused

Emily's POV

We had just won the World A Capella Championships and me and the rest of Bellas could not be happier. Starting off as a freshman and winning the championship against those God-awful Germans not only brings me joy but an immense amount of bragging rights. All of the girls were jumping and screaming, but all I could do was live in the moment... Waiting until the fact would hit me that we were the number one A Capella group in the world. However, I wasn't the only one lost in my thoughts. I see Beca staring at me from across the stage and all I could think of was how beautiful she was. She was smiling at me and all I could do was smile back and go up and hug her. She whispers in my ear, "we couldn't have done it without you. The next generation of Bellas are in good hands." My heart melts as we stay in this position for what seemed like forever, but when we eventually separate, all I can think about is how much I miss her warm embrace. Wait what? Why am I thinking like this?

Suddenly, a huge, strong pair of arms cam behind her and enveloped her in a bear hug. It was Jessie, Beca's four year boyfriend and leader of the Treblemakers. He puts her down and immediately Beca turns around to give him a peck on the lips. That was a little uncomfortable. He says, "You sounded amazing. Oh and Emily, you sounded great too." Beca said thanks and looked at me noticing my discomfort. She says, "y'know, it was Emily's idea to put the original in. It would help us stand out to the judges and she wrote it!" I loved how Beca recognized me even when the moment was super awkward.

As soon as our conversation with Jessie ended and he left to catch his flight back, the German group came up to us and congratulated us on a good show. The lead and super gorgeous singer came up to Beca and I and said, "not bad shrimpy, you've got a voice." Beca made a face and I couldn't help but giggle. She came back with a "oh ya! Well your voice and everything about you is angelic!.. Oh god she's taken over my mind." She laughs, then looked to me and said, "that song was pretty good newby, impressive work. Till next time Americans." and they all left. Maybe they're not so bad after all.

We packed up, and headed back to the hotel. We were all on summer vacation now, so we decided to stay a week in Copenhagen. I headed for the bus and sat down sort of in the middle and started to look out the window to think about these conflicting feelings. Next thing I know, I hear a voice asking, "anyone sitting here?" I turn around to find Beca pointing at the chair next to me with my crap all over it and I immediately feel embarrassed and quickly say "Oh, No! No one is sitting here... Besides you." Ugh why did I say that. "Aww thanks" she says and sits down next to me. There is a moment of silence and all I can think about is, this is going to be a looong ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

Beca POV

As we sat there in silence, as awkward as it was, I couldn't help but think that I barely know Emily... I mean, I know she's a legacy and she's a freshman, and she's really cute and adorable... Wait what? I don't know, but I have a strange urge to get to know her and I think this my chance. So I ask her, "So Emily, where are you from?" She seemed surprised that I said something. "Oh, uh, I'm actually a local in Georgia. My mom wanted me to have the in-state tuition, plus she really wanted me to be a Bella, bad. So I just couldn't say no. I mean don't get me wrong! I love Barden and I really love being a Bella, It's just I don't know, I kinda wanted to explore." She seemed to babble and I thought it was cutest thing. Then she asked, "How about you? Where are you from?" I said "I'm local too. My dad is the imperative literature professor at Barden and I was practically forced to go to college. Before I just wanted to go straight to LA and start producing, but my dad told me that a college education was a good experience." She looked at me curiously and said, "and what do you think of college now?" Aww, her eyes are so big and full of wonder, all I could do was chuckle. "Well now, I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but my dad was right. I wouldn't have had these kinds of experiences like winning the national and world championships of A Capella without going to college. I wouldn't have met you or any of the Bellas, and I'm so glad I did." She blushed at that and I just smiled at her. Then she asked me something that was kinda weird, but not the weird that I was expecting.

She asked, "so how about you and Jessie? You guys seem like a huge power couple in the A Capella scene." For some reason, and this is why it was strange, I couldn't think of Jessie as my boyfriend anymore. We've been dating for almost 4 years and I don't know, it's like the spark is gone. We don't hang out and have our moviecations as much as we used to. I don't know, but ever since Emily came into the picture, my mind has always been focusing on other things besides Jessie. I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts, because next thing I know is Emily shaking me back into reality. I feel her soft hand on my shoulder as she shakes me lightly and immediately I saw her eyes that had a hint of concern. She asks, "hey Beca, are you okay?" I couldn't but help give her a small smile and say, "yeah I'm fine. Seemed to have lost my train of thought." As I said this, all of her concern washed away and her hand left my shoulder. Immediately I missed her touch, and one thing came to my mind as she turned back to stare outside the window was, oh my god, I like Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: understanding my feelings

Beca POV

With this new realization of my crush for Emily, I decided to push it a little and, get to know her more. So I asked, "So Emily, do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back home?" She turned her face, now looking at me, and all I could do was hold my breath and for a response hoping she's single. She replied, "No... Me and my ex-boyfriend broke-up before I came to Barden. He was going to UCLA and he didn't think it was a good idea to keep a long distance relationship. So, mutually we decided to break it off, and I don't regret it." This strangely brought me so much joy, but then that joy was interrupted when I thought about Jessie. He has been by my side ever since freshman year and he is possibly the sweetest guy I have ever dated. But should I ignore my feelings for Emily and go on with Jessie, or should I accept them and pursue her? I'll figure it out when we get to Barden, but for now, I'm just going to live in the moment. So I took a chance and ask her, "Would you date a girl if you really liked her and she liked you back?" Her response surprised me. "Of course I would! Love is love, and everyone deserves a chance at love. So who's to say I can't love someone else just because she's a girl. If the opportunity of love comes, I will be willing to take it, guy or girl." She ended with a small smile and all I could do was smile back. "I totally agree with you Emily" I say. She replies, "aww thanks. Everything comes from the heart" and she brings up her hand to her chest and makes a cute puppy dog face that won't get out of my head for a while. I laugh and once we look out the window, we notice we are back at the hotel and it was late, Like 1:30 AM late.

We all shuffle out of the bus, grab our uniforms and head inside. I'm rooming with Fat Amy and we decided to have a Bella meeting in our room and go over what the plans for the rest of the week were. Amy sends out the text and next thing we know, a swarm of Bellas file into our room and sit on our beds. I notice that Emily wasn't here yet so I ask the group, "hey guys where's Emily?" They all shake their heads and Cynthia-rose said something that really shocked me. She said with a smirk, "you guys are getting pretty close huh?" Everybody in the room oohed and I was speechless. How'd they find out about my crush? I literally learned it myself like Three hours ago! Anyway, I asked her, "How'd you know!? We literally just got to know each other today!" Cynthia said, "please Beca, everyone knows that you guys have a lot of chemistry! I mean, just listen to how good you're guys collab was! It wouldn't have been that good if there were no feeling whatsoever. Face it Beca, you like Emily!" Everyone in the room nodded as if I was the only one who didn't know. Of course, I know I like Emily, but I didn't know I would fall for her this fast! I grunted at them and they all started to laugh. Fat Amy then asks, "so when are you going to tell Jessie, but more importantly, her?" Everyone looked to me and all I could say was, "guys, I don't even know she likes me back! I'll tell her at the end of the week to see where I'm at with her then and Jessie after our meeting." Everyone understood and went into our own conversations until Emily arrived.

next thing I know, someone is knocking at the door and I find myself booking it to the door. Chloe yells, "Beca she's not dying, slow down!" Everyone in the room starts laughing and I roll my eyes. I open the door to find a wet-haired Emily wearing shorts and a huge sweater for pajamas and all I could think of was how beautiful and adorable she looks. I found myself staring and she had to wave her hands in front of my eyes to see if I was still conscious. I blinked and panicked and said, "oh hi... Where have you been!" Acting like I was mad at her but making sure she knew I was just joking. She laughed and said, "sorry I was in the shower. I didn't see the text till I came out." I nod in understanding and let her pass. As we walk into the room, everyone is staring at us and fat Amy half-coughed half-said "smooth Beca." I glare at her and Emily takes her seat next to Lily. I start the meeting by saying, "first I'd like to congratulate you Bellas, we had just won the world A Capella championships. Especially to out newcomer Emily for writing that beautiful song and allowing us to add it to our set. Without it, we would probably have lost." Everyone congratulated Emily and cheered. I then said, "So now, we have a week to enjoy what a Copenhagen has to offer. So what shall we do?" Everyone gave ideas and I wrote them down on a writing pad. Stacy suggested shopping, lily suggested something weird, and Emily suggested boat rides. Hers was my favorite. We ended with a hands in and everyone left our room. Emily was the last to leave and as I was behind her, going to close the door, she turns around and hugs me and says, "goodnight Beca." I hug her back and say, "goodnight emily." We separate and she smiles at me and I smile back and she leaves for her room.

When I walk back in the room smiling, Fat Amy is just sitting there with a huge grin plastered on her face. She says, "you are literally the densest person when it comes to girls, huh shawshank?" I question her, "what do you mean?" She replies, "she's obviously into you Beca! She wouldn't stop staring at you through the whole meeting!" At first I was surprised, but then realized, "Fat Amy, she was staring at me because I was the one leading the meeting." She Immediately rolls her eyes and says, "No Beca, she was staring at you when you weren't even talking. She was staring at you like when someone had just hit gold for the first time! She was staring at you like how you stare at her." I thought about it for a second and dismiss the thought because I know it was unlikely that someone like Emily would like a girl like me. I've graduated already and she still has three more years, so it's not like it would work. I shake it off and she rolls her eyes again and I remember that I had to do something: I have to call Jessie.


	4. Chapter 4

YO guys! Thanks for all the reviews and likes and stuff! I'm a little worried the plot might me going too fast from here on so please tell me if I'm rushing anything. And do I really have to put the disclaimer in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. God that's annoying. Haha anyway, happy reading!

Chapter 4: why did I do that?

Emily POV

We just finished our meeting and I realized I couldn't tear away my stare towards Beca the whole time. The way she would occasionally look at me and smile while someone else was talking and the way she looked with her pajamas made my stomach turn. I was interrupted from my daydream by Lily, my roommate for the week, when she said, "so what's the deal about you and Beca?" She's usually quiet when we're with the whole group, but we've grown so close this year, that she has started to talk at a normal volume, but only to me. I looked at her pretending I wasn't shocked at her question, "What!? There's nothing going on between me and Beca. She's the leader and I must respect my leader." She laughs and rolls her eyes, "cut the bull Em! I know you like her!" I look down and say, "Really is it that obvious?" She instantly says, "yup! When are you going to tell her?" I chuckle and say, "never... she's dating someone and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't want to ruin something so great because I want something greater." Lily just smiles and says, "but what if she likes you back? Don't you want to see where this would go if she really did like you back?" This brought me to think of all the good times I had with Beca over the year: the party, the retreat, the collab. It made me realize, I have had the best moments of my freshman year with her and what it would be like if we really did go out with each other. This sprung me to my feet and I hugged and thanked Lily and said, "I'm going to tell her now." She said "good luck!" And I was out the door.

Our rooms were on the same floor but hers was farther down the hall from mine. I was so nervous that I could hardly breath, but when I got to her door I couldn't breath at all. I was about to knock when I heard Beca say through the door, "I miss you too Jessie." This made my heart drop to my feet. She was talking to Jessie and probably couldn't wait to see him after our vacation. I couldn't take it after that and ran back to my room crying. I open the door and immediately fall on my bed to sob into a pillow. Lily comes to my side and asks, "what happened Emily?" I reply, "I was about to knock on Beca's door, but I heard her through the door saying, I miss you Jessie and I just lost it. I knew she wouldn't have the same feelings for me! Beca is straight and I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of the trip." She seemed confused at the whole situation and asks, "are you sure? She could have meant something else by that." I look at Lily with tears streaming down my cheeks saying, "what do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure Lily! I heard it with my own two ears!" It made me wonder why Lily was a little confused about my story. Does she know something that I don't? I couldn't think about it anymore and told Lily that I was going to sleep and she was a little hesitant at leaving my side, but I told her that I was fine and just needed some sleep. I turn off the lamp by my bed and face the wall on the opposite side. Even though it was like 3:00 am I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was running around with thoughts of Beca and why I even let myself think that she was into me. I shed a few tears and fall asleep convincing myself that it all goes downhill from here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the truth

Beca POV

I've never been so nervous in my life. I was about to break up with my four year long boyfriend, who sacrificed a lot for me. He is such a great and honest guy and I know he wouldn't expect anything like this, but I feel like if I don't tell Emily, I'm going to regret it. So here goes nothing.

*phone rings*

Jesse: "hey Beca!"

Beca: "hey Jesse! Where are you?"

Jesse: "I'm in Germany for my stopover. I miss you already."

Beca: "I miss you too Jesse. How was your flight?"

Jesse: "it was alright, pretty bumpy but alright."

Beca: *with a sad tone* "oh that's good."

Jesse: *with a hint of concern in his voice* "Bec are you okay?"

Beca: *about to cry*: "No Jessie, I'm not."

Jesse: "what's wrong?"

Beca: "what I'm about to tell you will either make you really mad or really sad or worst both, and I don't know if I can handle the guilt."

Jesse: "Beca, tell me what's wrong."

Beca: "I've fallen for Emily and my feelings towards her have hit me, hard... I've noticed that what we have together wasn't like it was and I just can't do it anymore Jesse . I still love you and you know that, but not like it was before. Everyone says this and usually it fails but I really want us to stay friends and that you'll forgive me for this-"

Jesse: *chuckles a bit*

Beca: "um, what's so funny?"

Jesse: *still laughing* "nothing... It's just I knew this was coming. You've always seemed to focus on her when she was in the vicinity and I couldn't help but recognize it. We lost the spark a while ago Beca and we've been treating each other as friends more than significant others. I was going to talk to you when you got back but obviously there's no need for that. I love you Beca, as a best friend, and all I want is what is best for you. And if that means finding others to love, I'm fine with that. As long as I approve, and Emily is pretty prove-worthy."

Beca: *speechless"

Jesse: "haha speechless are you?"

Beca: "ya a little."

Jesse: "don't worry Beca, I'll cope." *in a joking matter*

Beca: "thank you Jesse"

Jesse: "thank you for telling me. NOW GO AFTER HER."

Beca: "well it's kinda like 3:00 in the morning and she's probably asleep so..."

Jesse: "GO AFTER HER TOMORROW."

Beca: "haha, yes sir! Night Jesse."

Jesse: "good night Beca. See you in a week!"

Beca: "yup! See you then!"

*hangs up*

I liked how me and Jesse could still goof around after what just happened. He is so understanding and can easily read me. I've got to thank him when we get back. I turn around to see Fat Amy smiling wide at me and I laugh. "I'm guessing it went well?" She said. I replied, "oh yeah... He was super understanding and wasn't at all judgmental. In fact he expected it. He said our relationship was more of like a friendship and it won't be weird. I'm glad I have him... As a friend now." Fat amy just smiled and said, "so what's the next step?" I reply in a confident voice, "To tell Emily I like her." We fall into bed looking forward to tomorrow and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a remarkable week

Beca POV

It's Sunday and it's our first day of vacation in Copenhagen. We decided to go shopping on the first day at the mall and told everyone to meet in the lobby at 10:00. Everyone showed up on time, except Lily and Emily. Then the elevator opened and I couldn't keep the smile from coming on my face. But it disappeared once I saw the bags around her eyes as if she was crying. I came up to her and asked her if she was okay, but she practically ignored me and walked around to the rest of the girls. That hurt more than falling off a building. I can't believe I just compared it to that but it was true! I've never felt this way about anyone, even Jesse, and I really want to try and make this work. But she seems like she needs some alone time today, so I just kept my distance while we were shopping. She didn't look at me once the whole day and it really started to worry me. Maybe she'll be better tomorrow.

As Monday turned into Thursday, Emily has done all that she could to avoid me, and I don't know why! Did I say something on accident that turned her off or was she just on her period or something? I don't get it! We really clicked on the bus and I thought I could spend this week getting to know her more. Now I'm not so sure I even know her. We returned to the hotel after some sightseeing and she went straight to her room because she said she was tired and wanted to take a nap before dinner. I took the opportunity to ask Lily what was up with her and she literally looked at me like I was the stupidest person alive! She said, word for word, "Beca, you must be the stupidest person alive." I reply with anger, "what the hell Lily no I'm not!" She came back with, "really? Then why have you not realized that Emily is crying about you!" I was left speechless. "Wait what?" Lily rolled her eyes and explained everything the night after the world's. "Ugh! She heard that I missed Jesse and immediately assumes that I'm still with him. Wait, why was she going to my room in the first place?" Lily, being Asian, probably is thinking a whole lot about brunette stereotypes. "Dammit Beca, she was going to your room to tell you her feelings. She's crazy about you and you're conversation with Jesse confused her and she couldn't hear the rest." I feel like such an idiot. "I have to make it up to her some how." Lily just put her hand on my shoulder and said, "well you better make it fast, we leave for Barden in 2 days and we're going to part ways to live the rest of our lives. If you want the rest of your life with her, you better act fast." I didn't know what I was going to do, but I'm sure the opportunity will come if it's meant to be.

Lily stayed downstairs with the Bellas in the arcade and I needed some time to think how to win back Emily. As I pass her room I can hear the most beautiful voice coming from the room, may I add that the door was a crack open.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: our duet

Both POV

 **Beca**

I open the door slowly so she wouldn't hear me to find a singing Emily on the balcony singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

 **Emily** : When tomorrow comes

I'll be on my own

Feeling frightened of

The things that I don't know

When tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

Tomorrow comes

 **I join her**

 **Beca** : And though the road is long

I look up to the sky *She turns around and has a shocked expression*

And in the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly

And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along

 **Beca** : I got all I need when I got you and I

I look around me, and see a sweet life

 **Emily** : I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

 **Both** : Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes

Can't lie, it's a sweet life

Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

You're getting me, getting me through the night

 **Emily** : cause you're my flashlight

 **Beca** : cause you're my-

 **Emily** : cause you're my flashlight

 **Beca** : you're my flashlight

 **Emily** : getting me through the night

 **We are now two feet apart**

 **Emily**

I'm still in shock that she's here and we sang our duet again. I mean we did collab on it and sing it at world's. The shock then turned into a confused anger and I had to ask her, "what are you doing here Beca?" She just looked at the ground, but took a step closer and said, "I heard you singing down the hallway and thought I would check up on you. You were really distant this whole week and I just had to make sure it wasn't about me or if it was just you're period or something..." This kinda made me mad, "well you got one thing right." And pass her to go inside the room. She stops me inside by grabbing me by the arm and turning me around so I was facing her. "Okay I shouldn't have said that." No shit. "Why are you really here Beca?" I ask kind of angry now. She just closes her eyes and said, "I broke up with Jesse after our meeting on Saturday." My face softened and I pulled her into a hug saying, "I'm sorry Beca. Why did you guys call it off?" She muffled into my shoulder, "because I have feeling for you." What. WAIT WHAT. Those were the loud obnoxious thoughts going through my head. She likes me back? Oh my god she likes me back. All of a sudden I feel a smile creeping on my face and decide I've left her hanging long enough. I separate from her to find her tearing up and looking down. I pull her chin up and say with a smile, "really? You did that for me?" She just chuckled and nodded. I wouldn't have expected Beca Mitchell crying over someone she liked. I would expect me to do that. In fact tears were welling up in my eyes as we speak. Then we just looked at each other, the tears have dried and she leans in for a soft kiss. My arms wrap around her neck and hers instantly go to my waist. We separate and I've got to say, it was the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. We lean our foreheads together and smile. Then she says, "someone told me that you heard me talking to Jesse outside our room door so you could tell me your feelings." My cheeks instantly turned red and I face palmed. "Lily." She just laughed and said, "That was before you heard me breaking up with him all because I wanted you." I felt so stupid for jumping to conclusions and had to apologize. I parted my foreheads so I could look her in the eyes and say, "God I'm so sorry Beca for jumping to conclusions. I should have asked you what it meant and instead I just ran away and jumped on the bed to cry into a pillow and-" she interrupted me with a powerful kiss and my eyes instantly close shut as we moved our lips together in sync. We probably made out for a good minute or two before we had to part to take a breath. She said with a smile, "you're really cute when you babble you know that?" All I could do was laugh and entwine our fingers. It felt so right and Beca felt it too because she looked down and smiled at our hands. It was about time to go down for dinner, so I tell her and she agrees to get going. But when our hands are still entwined and I take the lead, she pulls me back to kiss me one more time and I couldn't help but laugh in the kiss. Once we separate she says, "I could really get used to that." I smile and say, "same here." And we walk hand in hand out the door, to the elevator and towards the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: now the teasing starts

Both POV

 **Beca**

We walk in silence to the restaurant right by the casino and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I look at the girl I'm falling for and she can't wipe it either. She looks at me with her big brown eyes and I lean in for a small kiss. "God I love kissing her" I thought. She smiles as if she heard my thoughts... Wait maybe she did. "Did I say that out loud?" She just nods and laughs. I mentally slap myself in the face and look down in embarrassment. She lifts my chin up and says, "it was cute." I smile and lean up to kiss her again. When we separate we finally make it to the restaurant, to a bunch of Bellas waiting in line. Stacy asks, "where have you guys been! We've been waiting in line for-" she stops once she sees our hands and starts jumping up and down and squeals causing everyone to look at us and cheer as well. Fat Amy says, "It's about time you guys. Literally it took a week to say three words to each other." Everyone laughs and all we can do is blush and look at each other. They were still teasing, so I tried to play it cool and said, "guys shut up." It didn't work as well as I thought, it sounded more girly than intimidating and the teasing just got more intense. I have to admit though, it was kinda funny. Our hands were still tied and Emily's other hand wrapped around my forearm making me weak. We just look at each other and kiss softly. Chloe says, "aw you guys are so cute, but no PDA, cooties." We just laughed and next thing we knew, we were called inside because our table was ready. We got a special room in the restaurant because I guess everyone knew that the Bellas won the world's. We took our seats and instinctively I sit next to Emily. We seriously couldn't keep our hands off each other. Either we were holding hands or my hand was on her thigh, or vice-versa... Probably the most comfortable position I could ever ask for. We ordered our food, and once our food arrived, we constantly took food off of each other's plates because we liked what the other ordered. It was cute. It was desert time and Emily thought of the great idea to share a desert plate which were huge may I add. We decided on a chocolate cake and when it arrived... Let's just say Emily knew what was best. As we were eating the cake, all the Bellas just stared at us with huge grins on their faces. Cynthia-rose broke the silence and said, "I can't take it anymore, how did y'all express your feelings for each other?" Emily became wide-eyed and I was about to spit out my cake but kept it in and swallowed and she just looked at me. Everyone just nodded and leaned in close.

 **Emily**

After everything that happened today, my heart was going a mile a minute. I'm finally with the girl I want to be with and our kisses are 100x better than I ever imagined. When Cynthia-rose asked us the question of how we got together, I didn't know what to say. So I just looked at Beca hoping to find an answer, but she was just as surprised as I was. So I took the initiative and started it off. I said, "I may have overheard Beca on the phone with Jesse earlier in the week when I was going to tell her my feelings. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away without hearing the conversation." I can hear Lily say in her really soft voice, "this is true. I have pictures for proof." We all just looked at her then turned back knowing how weird Lily can be. I continued, "anyway, that was the reason I was kind of distant the whole week... Not because I was not on my period!" I smile and look at Beca who just laughed and raised up her hands and said, "hey it was a mistake." I turn back to the group and say, "well earlier today, I started singing Flashlight as a way of I guess accepting that we were not going to be together." I look to Beca and see that she was about to cry again and so was I. "Then all of a sudden I hear her voice singing along with me and I guess that's how it all came out. Our feelings for each other, and why the week was utter hell. It was all my fault for acting the way I did this whole week. I just jumped to conclusions about Jesse and I'm sorry for kind of turning my back against you guys for a whole week." I look down in guilt and felt my chin brought up to see the eyes of Beca looking at me and saying, "it was never your fault. You just need to understand that now we have each other and the rest of the Bellas to support us if things ever go bad." I turn my head to see all the Bellas nodding. I look back tears lightly streaming down my face, Beca just kisses me on the forehead and I immediately stop crying. The Bellas are still looking at us smiling and Beca just rolls her eyes and entwined our fingers once again. Everyone cheered and we decided it was getting late so we all headed up to our rooms. I kissed Beca one last time before entering my room and I was so excited to spend tomorrow with her as more than friends.

I enter the room with my back leaning against the door just thinking about the day and see Lily just smiling at me. "what?" I say. She says, "oh nothing, it's just I haven't seen you this happy all year." I just say, "shut up" feeling all embarrassed and bubbly inside. She just laughs and we both get ready to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey becemily fam! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Keep reviewing so I know where to take this story. Happy reading!

 **Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I don't own PP2.**

Chapter 9: a day with you part 1

Emily POV

I wake up to the sun streaming through the window and the smell of vanilla. Lily probably just took a shower considering her shampoo has a vanilla scent. I look at the time and it was 8:00 AM and we had an hour to get ready before we had to go down and get breakfast with the group. I lie back down and think of all of the events that occurred yesterday. Beca and I were finally together and all of our friends supported us, but now, I have to tell my family. My parents are pretty accepting of same sex marriages and my brother is 16 so he's mature enough to understand. I hope they're okay with it because I really like Beca and one day I want to formally introduce her to my family (if at all we get that serious which I hope we do). My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Lily say that it was my turn to take a shower. While in the shower, I kept thinking about my family, and the more I thought about it, the more I got nervous. I pushed these thoughts aside and finished my shower with 30 minutes left to spare. I blow dry my hair and did my make-up and finished at 8:55. Lily was calling me so we could leave and not be late like we normally are. It was our last day in Copenhagen after all and we didn't want to have any delays. We made it to the elevator and down to the Starbucks next to the lobby to find most of the Bellas already there with their coffees and pastries. I hear a voice calling my name and see Beca smiling and waving me to come over. I approach her and she immediately envelops me in a breathtaking kiss. We've kissed a few times but every time we do, it feels like the first time. We separate and Cynthia Rose says, "guys, you were a few doors away from each other. Chill." Beca just stuck her tongue out at her and I laugh. She holds up a chai tea latte and a bag with banana bread in it and says, "I notice you order this a lot, so I got it for you just in case you were late." I laugh and give her a peck on the lips to thank her. We sit down and eat and drink for about an hour until everyone was down and ready to start our last day. Everyone gathered at the table so we could hear the schedule for the day and as per usual I found myself staring at Beca. She sees me looking and winks at me without anybody looking which causes me to blush. "so what's the plan for today Beca?" Jessica asks. I look over to see Beca smiling and she says, "well I was thinking since this city is practically surrounded by water and its uber hot, that we could go to the beach today and ride boats around the coast. There are restaurants and shops all around that area so food and souvenirs aren't a problem, plus the high for today is 85 degrees so it's perfect weather to go out in the sun." Everyone nodded and started to get excited. As they ran up to their rooms to pack their swim suits and what they needed for the beach, Beca and I stayed in the back so we could get a little privacy.

Our fingers were linked and I say, "so the beach huh?" She just chuckles and says "yeah, it seemed like a perfect day, plus I wanted to see you in a bikini so it was a win-win situation." I just laugh and say, "well I'm sure you'll look better in yours." She replies, "eh, let's not bet on it legacy." We reached the elevators and it looked like the first one was already full of Bellas so we just told them that we'll take the second one. They all smirked and Chloe says "you guys would like to take the second one wouldn't you?" She had a devious smile and everyone laughed. Our cheeks went red but we laughed as well. As the doors closed, We noticed that no one else was around to take the elevator, so when the second one opened we practically rushed in and tried to close the elevator doors as fast as possible. Once they closed, beca pushed me to the back wall and slams her lips onto mine. It started to get heated so I switched us around so that Beca was against the wall. I'm so glad that our rooms were on the top floor. I could hear and feel Beca moaning into the kiss so I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip to ask her for entry. She willingly opened her mouth and our tongues danced like mad. She switches us again and this time her mouth separates from mine and goes straight for my neck. My eyes are shut tighter than ever, as I feel Beca's teeth brush past my weakest spot and I moan. She notices me quiver and moves back to the spot and sucks on it, hard. My hands are gripping the rail hard and my knuckles are going white and as she goes back up to my lips for one, final, powerful kiss, our elevator arrives on our floor and we just separate and look each other in the eyes and I say, "wow" and she says, "I know." I laugh and grab her hand and lead her out.

We go to our separate rooms to pack our stuff and as I enter mine and Lily's room, she asks me, "so... How was the elevator?" She has a devious smile but that turns into a wide mouthed smile because she says, "awesome obviously from the looks of your neck." My eyes went a little wide and I went straight to the bathroom to find a bruise the size of a quarter on my neck where Beca sucked. All I could say was "damnit Beca" with a laugh in my voice. Lily just laughs and gives me a tube and says, "here, put some concealer on it. It won't be that noticeable." I got dressed into my bathing suit and put the concealer on and the bruise can still be seen, but it wasn't as bad. I put on a tank top and shorts and pack a bag with a towel, sunscreen, and shades and some extra clothes if the Bellas have any ideas. I put my flip flops on and Lily looks at my neck saying, "wow that concealer is amazing." I said, "thanks for lending it to me!" We walk down to the lobby and everyone is there waiting for the bus. Beca sees me and goes up to me staring at my neck whispering, "I see you covered up the evidence... Good job rookie, but I have some tricks up my sleeve." This makes me laugh as the bus rolls up and Beca grabs my hand and pulls me towards the entrance and we all shuffled in getting pumped for the beach.

Beca POV

As Emily sits in her seat, she practically yanks me to sit next to her. I laugh and linked our hands together as per usual. Wanting to tease her I ask her, "so how did you cover up the art I left on your neck?" She just laughs and says, "well, if you must know, Lily has this thing called concealer and it does wonders." I laugh at her sarcasm and look to the back of the bus and jokingly yell "LILY!" She just looks at me with her arms above her head as means of surrender and laughs knowing what I was talking about. I take my hand away from hers and notice she has a cute pouty face looking at me. I say, "relax! I just have to send a text!" She just laughs and looks out the window at the passing town. What she doesn't know is that the text is about her. I send out a group text to the rest of the Bellas to plan a prank on Emily when we get to the beach.

 **Me** : hey guys, so I was thinking of a good way to initiate Emily into the group.

 **Cynthia rose** : lol Beca, are you sure this is to initiate her or just because you want to mess with your new girl.

 **Me** : hahaha no -.- well maybe. There's something on her neck that she covered with concealer and I need you guys to see it.

 **Fat Amy** : I'm in shawshank!

 **Chloe** : me too!

 **Cynthia rose** : me three!

I told them the plan of making her go last out of the bus so we can grab her and carry her into the water with her clothes on.

I look to the back of the bus to see everyone smiling at me and giggling and giving me a thumbs up.

I turn around and grab her hand and smile. Emily turns around, looks at me and asks, "what're you so happy about?" I'm a very good liar and knowing Emily is the gushy kind, I say, "oh nothing, just happy that you're finally mine." I give her wide grin and she just laughs and kisses me. Even though I "lied" per say, I still meant it. I am the luckiest girl alive to have her and I honestly can't wait to see her in a bikini. We finally arrive at the beach and I told her to wait in the bus until I finished talking to the bus driver about times. She nodded and I took one final glance at the back to see everyone smiling and nodding. I smile and walk out the bus to talk with the bus driver. When I told him what time to pick us up, he just nodded and opened the bottom of the bus where we kept all our stuff. I yelled For everyone to come out and notice that whenever Emily tried to enter the aisle, one of the Bellas would cut her off and run outside. Once everyone was outside and waited by the door for Emily, she came out and everyone grabbed her and carried her to the water. She screamed and laughed and asked what everyone was doing, all I could say was, "this is your initiation!" The Bellas brought her to the water and walked deep enough so the water wouldn't touch their shorts. When they were in the perfect position, they dropped her in the water and ran away which caused me to laugh so hard. She came out of the water laughing and yelling, "you guys are jerks!" They all made it back to the beach and laughed seeing Emily trying to get up, but the current was so strong that she just couldn't. The make up on her neck washed off and everyone started pointing and hooting and saying, "so that's why you wanted your own elevator!" I just took pride in my work and wanted to show it off. "Damn Beca you're fierce in the elevator!" I just laugh and see Emily just sitting there in the water looking cute and helpless. I walk out to the water towards her and offer her my hand. Shouldn't have done that. She grabs my hand and yanks me into the water next to her. Now there were two fully-clothed, soaking Bellas in the water and all I could say was, "not cool babe, not cool!" All the Bellas were clapping and cheering by now. So they removed their clothes to join us. Me and Emily were laughing and we took the moment to kiss each other in the water. Probably the most romantic situation I had ever been in. We kissed for a while and put our heads together with our eyes closed. She says, "you called me babe." I open my eyes as she opens hers and I put my hands on her face and say, "well of course. You are my babe and you're a real sap for acknowledging what I said." She laughs and says in a joking matter, "can I call you babe too?" I just smirk and say, "you can call me whatever you want... Babe." She just smiles and we kiss again in the water. Cynthia rose yells at us and says, "are you guys gonna take your clothes off or what!?" We just laugh and help each other out of the water and walk towards the beach. When we made it on the beach I took off my shorts and t-shirt and turn around to find Emily staring. "What're you looking at?" I say. She just says, "Are you serious! You're fucking hot!" I just laugh and tell her to hurry up and take off her soaking clothes. She's wearing a yellow bikini and let me just say, HOT DAMN. She's gorgeous! From the way her body curved into a perfect hourglass figure and how her lose hair falls on her shoulders, she was perfect. She laughed at me because my mouth was wide open and says, "like what you see?" I practically tackle her and she falls on the sand laughing. "I like what I see very much thank you." We laugh and I kiss her softly. We get up and run into the water to join the other Bellas in a splashing war and it was crazy fun. We had a chicken fight with me on top of fat Amy and Emily on top of Cynthia rose. Fat Amy being fat Amy cheated and made Cynthia rose trip backwards causing Emily to plummet into the water. I just high five fat Amy and cheer victory as Emily came up screaming "Cheaters!" Fat Amy pushes me off her back and I fall into the water. I come up to find Emily swimming towards me and practically pushes me back underwater. I open my eyes to see her face is two inches away from mine and I lean in to kiss her. Her eyes shoot open, but immediately close again and she starts to kiss back. It took away whatever breath I had left in my lungs and when we came back up our foreheads were together with her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist and my arms supporting her weight. We breathe out, "woah" and stare deeply into each other's eyes with content smiles on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: a day with you part 2

Emily POV

I've never experienced a kiss like that and I'm so glad I got to experience it with Beca. We were just standing there enjoying each other's company when I felt a huge splash hit me in the back then another hitting Beca's face. All of the Bellas were splashing us and all we could do was laugh and try to splash back but there were just too many of them against us. Beca finally yelled, "OKAY! OKAY! WE SURRENDER!" They all clapped and cheered and we just laughed with them. Then Cynthia Rose said, "yo, guys I'm starving!" Stacy said, "yeah same! I could really go for a cheeseburger right now." Everyone agreed, so I said, "in n out anyone?" Everyone exclaimed "YAAAS" and we all laughed and got out of the water with Beca close behind me holding my hand. When everyone dried up a bit we all walked to the in n out right by the beach and ordered our burgers, fries, and drinks. We sat outside considering it was a beautiful day and just talked and ate our burgers. I look over to see Beca taking huge bites out of her burger and I have to say I was impressed. I said, "babe slow down, you're going to choke from that burger." She just looks at me with an "are you seriously telling me to slow down on eating food" face and I could help but laugh. She tries to keep the face but ends up laughing with me and kisses me on the cheek. All of the Bellas are just staring and smiling at us, so Beca stops eating and says, "okay guys, what is it? Why is it every time me and Emily do something, you guys look at us like we're cute puppies?" Chloe says, "You guys are just so cute together!" Looking at me now, "I've never seen Beca so happy before Emily. Not even with Jesse. You seriously have something on her that nobody else does and I think it's awesome." I just smile and look at Beca who smiles back. Then I hear fat Amy say, "you found your match Beca, don't let her go no matter how annoying she can get." We all laugh and Beca looks at Fat Amy and says, "thanks Amy." She looks back at me, with one of her hands taking a strand out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, smiling, and says, "I don't think I will." She brings my forehead to hers and we just smile at each other. We hear the Bellas saying "aww" and looking at each other, Beca and I separate and she says, "guys chill... Can we finish our food now so we can get back to the beach!?" We all laugh and finish what's left of our we finish our food, Beca stands up, offers me her hand, which I willingly accept, and yells, "TO THE BEACH NERDS!" We all laugh and head back towards the beach.

When we got back to our spot, Beca and I decided to stay out of the water for a little bit and build some sand castles. What? I like corny stuff okay! So I ordered her to get the water while I plan out what the castle was going to be like. I look over to see Stacy playing some volleyball with what looked like young college boys. One of them sees me and nods and smiles as a way of saying hello. It was weird, I didn't find him attractive whatsoever. Usually the blue eyes, blond hair, and abs swing me, but not this time. Maybe it's because I'm so into Beca that I don't see anyone but her anymore. I smile at the thought and I guess he thought it was for him so he starts walking over. Oh shit. I can see Stacy in the back and she mouths to me "I'll get Beca." I nod and watch her sprint across the beach to get Beca. As the guy got closer I can see his smile get wider and he says, "wow you're even prettier up closer." Not knowing what to say, I just say thanks but with a disgusted tone. He's confused and says, "I'm sorry, my name is Connor. May I ask what your name is beautiful?" He was trying way too hard to be smooth. "Emily" I say simply. He replies, "Emily, what a beautiful name." God this guy won't leave me alone. "Thanks. I guess." Then all of a sudden I hear Beca behind me saying, "hello, what can we do for you?" with all the Bellas behind her. I look up at her and her face is solid and straight. The guy says, "oh I'm just talking to your very beautiful friend here." He looks down at me and smiles, all I can do is give him a dirty look but he doesn't see, but Beca does. "Excuse you, but this beautiful friend here is my girlfriend." Woah she called me her girlfriend. OM ACA-G SHE CALLED ME HER GIRLFRIEND. She looked down at me gave me a small smile and looked back up at the guy who was hitting on me. He was shocked and said, "oh jeez, I didn't know she was a lesbian. My bad!" I just rolled my eyes and said, "oh I'm not a lesbian..." I stand up next to Beca and put my arm around her shoulder, "neither is she." This guy was confused now, "wait what? Then why are you guys dating?" Beca just looked at me and said with a smile, "it just felt right" then she kissed me and I swear she is the best person I've ever dated. The guy seemed disgusted and left, but before he left he said, "whatever, enjoy your lives queers." This ticked me and Beca off, but it ticked the rest of the Bellas off more. They all charged after him but before Cynthia rose could lay a hand on him, his friends came and held her and the rest of the Bellas off. A tall brown haired guy who seemed to be the leader came forward said, "woah, woah, woah, ladies! Slow down! Sorry for our friend, he's a real asshole sometimes and when he see someone like your friend there he can't help himself. We're really sorry for the intrusion." Cynthia rose shrugged her shoulders and the guys let go, then she said, "if you ever say anything about the LGBTQ+ community again, I will hurt you." The guy just nodded and they all left. I look at Beca and her eyes are to the ground not saying anything and I try to make eye contact and say, "babe, what's wrong?" Beca just shrugs and says, "I've been called a lot of things, emo, weird, loner, but never queer, and for some reason, it didn't bother me." I just lift up her head and say, "weirdly enough, me too. I wasn't called emo or a loner, but weird I can relate to." We just laugh and head back up to the beach to finish our sand castle.

When we finished our castle, we took a step back and I have to admit, it was the best looking sand castle I had ever made. There was a little moat that surrounded the castle and the flags at the top didn't look like leaves even though they were... It was a little piece of art that me and Beca made and we couldn't have been happier. Beca grabs my hand as she sits down on her towel and pulls me down to lay my head on her chest between her legs. It was literally the most comfortable position at the time and I almost fell asleep! But a thought came to my head and interrupted me from dozing off. I open my mouth and say, "so... You called me your girlfriend a while ago." I can feel Beca tense up a bit under me but she manages to say, "oh yeah... That did happen huh?" I laugh and turn around to face her so that we were facing eye to eye. She says, "sorry Emily, I didn't mean to use the label, it's just that guy kept bugging you and I thought that using the label would scare him off. Which it did." Her head was now facing the ground and her legs came in and got into the Indian position and all I could do was smile at her cuteness. I lift up her head and look her dead in the eyes and say, "I like the label. I think it suites us don't you think?" Her eyes immediately sparkle and she tackles me into the ground and starts to kiss me. Her arms were bent and she used her elbows to support her weight while they were on either side of my head. My hands went to her naked waist and even as close as we were, I wanted her closer. I gripped her hips and pulled her as close as I can and she giggles in the kiss. I didn't know Beca giggles. Our moment was interrupted when all of the Bellas got out of the water and dumped water on us causing us to stop what we were doing and curse them for doing it. I was kind of glad that they stopped us though, because if they didn't, we probably wouldn't have and one thing might have led to another and you know the rest. We decided to go back in the water with the rest of the Bellas but before we went in, Beca pulled me back and asked me the question I have been waiting for since I started to have feelings for her: "so,will you be my girlfriend?" I just jump on her as she carries me and I repeat the word "YES!" at least 50 times. She laughs and spins me around and as she brings me down, we share a kiss and run in and join the Bellas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a day with you part 3

Beca POV

We've been at the beach for about six hours now and let's just say, all of us got a shade darker. It was such a blast hanging out with all the Bellas before we had to depart and go start our lives. Especially Emily who I guess now has become one of the most important people I have in my life. Scratch that... THE most important person I have in my life. She has brought so much happiness to the group and I for one, am so glad she's mine. We were just sitting on the sand, the same position we were in before and Emily asks me the question that I dreaded to hear. She says, "babe?" And turns her head around so her face was looking at mine. "Yes?" I say, loving our position at the moment. "What's going to happen when we get back to Barden? I mean I know we have the whole summer and you're going to start producing at that local record label, but how- how about us? I still have three more years and you're already done..." My heart stops knowing how painful it must be for Emily to say this, but it hurts me too. All I say is, "Let's just live in the moment. We're finally together and like you said we have the whole summer. When that time comes, we'll talk about it then, but for now, I'd like to kiss you in this position and just let my mind wrap around the fact that you're my girlfriend now, and I hope to God nothing changes that." She smiles and her cheeks go red and she grasps my hand a little tighter and looks back out to the water. "Umm, I didn't get that kiss..." She just giggles, and turns her head again so that my lips could reach hers and we shared a simple kiss then and there. We separate and look into each other's eyes and I swear it was love. Not the friend love or the puppy love, but love love and I couldn't have been happier.

Stacy being Stacy interrupted us in our little staring contest and said, "GUYS, SHOPPING!" We all laughed and agreed it was time to end our time at the beach and start our time at the shops on the boardwalk. We visited, all of the souvenir shops from small to grand and the whole time, Emily was by my side. Her being the cute, corny one in this relationship, she wanted to get the matching "I'm with her" t-shirts with the arrows pointing towards each of us. At first I was against it, but then I said, "eh what the hell." So we got white shirts and on the front it said "Copenhagen 2015" and on the back it said "I'm with her" with 2 arrows pointing at opposite directions. I have to admit it was really cute because the whole time, Emily had to stay on my left and obviously I had to stay at her right and the whole time we would be holding hands. Chloe took a picture of us walking down the boardwalk from the back and all I'm saying is check out my social media and it should be the profile picture. And probably Emily's. We did a little more shopping for another two hours and by the end of the whole thing, the Bellas were broke. Like they couldn't pay for another drink broke. The bus was suppose to be here already, so we all walked back to the parking lot with handfuls of shopping bags to find our chariot waiting. The bus driver asks me, "how'd the prank go ladies?" Emily just glares at me with a smile and I say, "it was very successful. Thanks for helping out Kirby!" Emily has a shocked look on her face and I just walk in the bus ahead of her and when I got to the top of the stairs I ask, "coming babe?" She just laughs and shakes her head following me.

I took the window seat this time with Emily taking the seat next to me. She links our hands and asks, "the bus driver was in on it too!" I just laugh and shake my head, "well yeah! I needed an excuse to keep you on the bus, so while Kirby and I were talking about "times" I was actually telling him the whole plan." I give her a very wide toothed grin and she just pouts. Fake of course noticing how hard it was to keep that face and says, "not cool babe." I just laugh and pretend to beg her for forgiveness by tickling her. She was frantically trying to find air from laughing too hard and when she couldn't anymore, she gets out, "fine! fine! I forgive you! Now stop that!" I stop and while she's gaining her breath again I stick my tongue out at her as if saying "I won" and she sticks hers back at me and says, "you may have won this battle, but karma's a bitch." I wonder what she mean by that? She leans her head on my shoulder as I lean my head on her head and she links our hands together again and we found ourselves in another comfortable position. I kiss her forehead and from under me I can feel her mouth go into a smile. Her eyes slowly close and we stayed in this position for the rest of the trip back to the hotel.

30 minutes later we were back at the hotel and I notice Emily fell asleep. I try waking her up but all she does is stir and moan "five more minutes." I thought of something that would tick her off, but for sure wake her up. Considering all of her weight was on my body, I decided to just stand up and let her fall into the seat I was sitting on. Her eyes, shot open and grunts, "that wasn't cool babe." I just say, "I know, but you really had to wake up. You can finish your nap up in your room if you want?" She nodded and was about to head upstairs when I said "The Bellas and I are going to go get some Johnny Rockets for dinner. Want me to get you anything?" She replied saying, "grilled cheese w/ fries and a milkshake please!" She was such a 4 year old I swear. As she went upstairs I went to meet the Bellas at the Johnny Rockets downstairs. I was starving from the whole afternoon at the beach so I got a massive basket of chicken tenders and fries and got Emily's order to go. Then Fat Amy says, "yo beca, where's Emily?" I told the group, "she was really tired after the beach today and decided to take a nap upstairs. I decided to get her food for when she wakes up cuz she'll probably be super hungry so..." Everyone awwed and Chloe said, "you're such a good girlfriend Beca." Everyone nodded in agreement. And I just smiled as to say thanks and looked to the floor so that no one could see me blushing. I seriously haven't blushed in a long time, but now it seems like a reoccurring thing.

We finished eating and now we were just planning on what to do next. Everyone was gonna go to the arcade again and waste whatever money they had left whereas I wanted to go back up to give my girlfriend her food. So I ask Lily, "can I have the key to your room? I don't want to disturb Emily if she's still sleeping." Lily willingly agreed but with saying, "just no sex on my bed please." Everyone laughed and I just gave her a joking glare and left. When we were a good distance away I yelled, "no promises!" I could here laughing and whistling fade behind me as I arrived at the elevators. I took it all the way to the top and walked down the hall to Emily's room. I put the card in the slot and enter as quietly as I can to find a still sleeping Emily under the sheets in her bed. She looked absolutely adorable and I didn't want to wake her up, so I just left the food next to the bed with a note and kissed her forehead. I was about to leave when I heard, "no don't leave." I turn around to see Emily rubbing her eyes and blinking like she was three or something. She just says, "hi..." And I say hi back and kiss her. Her arms travel around my neck and my hand goes up to her cheek. We stay in this position for a little bit until we separate for air. When we stare into each other's eyes, she says, "that is how you wake me up. Take notes babe." I just laugh and stand up fully grabbing the bag of food and offering it to her. Immediately her eyes light up and she grabs the bag from out of my hands and starts eating. I laugh at her hunger and plop down next to her on the bed and we just talk about how she's gonna have to lead the next generation of Bellas next year. She seems worried for only being with us for a year, but I reassure her that she'll do great. I would help her if she ever needed it considering I was only half an hour away from the campus. She nods as she finishes her food and once she finished I ask, "do you want to go back down to the arcade to meet the Bellas or stay here and watch a movie?" Her face brightens up when I say movie and not even needing a response I go and get the remote from the stand. We decided on Avengers: Age of Ultron because we both loved superheroes. She cuddled into me with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my waist while my right arm was wrapped around her whole body. I hear her say, "wow the actress who plays scarlet witch is really pretty." I just look down and say, "Hey!" She just laughs and says, "oh relax! It's not like I would have a chance anyway." My eyes grew wide and I say again, "HEY." She just laughs and looks up grabbing my neck and pulls me down to kiss her. We separate and she says, "didn't think you were the jealous type..." I thought of the smoothest response to that: "only with you" and wink. She blushes again and pulls me down for another kiss and once we separate she turns her head back around to watch the movie. By the time the movie was over it was late and Emily was fast asleep in my arms.

There was a knock on the door and I tried my hardest not to wake her up, but her arms were wrapped around my waist pretty tight. She slightly woke up and grunted as I told her I had to get the door. She just told me, "make sure you come back." I smile and walk towards the door, to find Lily waiting patiently. She asks, "how was your night?" with a wink and I just smile and say, "It was great, but we didn't do any of that. We just watched a movie." Lily just gave me the "that's really cute face" and I couldn't help but laugh. I was about to go to my room when Lily says, "hey beca, why don't we switch rooms for the night? I mean, it's our last night here, and you and Emily didn't really get any time together since you guys technically just got together yesterday. Plus Emily's always talking about you in her sleep and I want you to hear what she says." I just laugh and say, "well she did tell me to come back... Sure Lily, let's switch rooms for the night." She says, "great. Let's freshen up in our rooms and knock for whoever is done first?" I nod and leave to take a quick shower, put on some pjs and brush my teeth. Fat Amy was already in the room so I told her what was going on. She was fine with it but said, "If she does something weird on me, I'm going to join you and Emily. I just laugh and next thing I hear is a knock and its none other than Lily. We switch room keys and say goodnight to each other as I walk down the hall to Emily's room. I open the door and find a still sleeping Emily in the bed all cozy and wrapped in the blanket. I move to Lily's bed and go under the covers and decided to watch a little TV before I went to bed. I put the volume to the lowest I could hear so I wouldn't wake up Emily, but her being a light sleeper, my plan didn't go very well. She wakes up and says, "babe, come sleep over here." I ask her, "are you sure?" She looks over at me, smiles, and says, "100 percent." So I move over to the other side of her bed and climb underneath the covers. She cuddles into me with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach and I promise you, I thought I was dreaming. I smile at the thought as Emily leans her head up to give me a goodnight kiss and says, "night babe." I smile and say, "goodnight baby." And we fall asleep and leave the night to dreaming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: time to go home

Emily POV

I wake up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the sight of Beca's face. Her arm was draped across my waist but she was still sleeping. She had a small smile on her face and she looked so cute and at peace with herself... I got an idea. I got an idea for getting back at her for waking me up so rudely the previous day. Like I said, "karma's a bitch." I cautiously get out of bed making sure not to wake her. I successfully get out of bed and grab a pillow from Lily's bed. With all the strength I've got, I swing the pillow down and continuously hit Beca saying, "BABE TIME TO WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE AIRPORT!" Her eyes burst wide open as she sits up in bed and yells, "WHAT!?" She jumps out of bed and checks the time to see we actually had like three and a half hours to get ready. I burst out laughing as she glares at me with a grin and says, "that was the karma wasn't it?" I just fall back on the bed laughing, and say, "YUP!" She laughs and jumps on the bed on top of me, straddling me actually. I notice the position we're in and immediately stop laughing.

We look at each other lovingly as she goes down to place her lips on mine. Her hands were placed on either side of my head as mine go up to her face and pull her closer if that's even possible. Her arms collapse as she puts all her weight on her elbows now making us unbearably close. Our lips move in sync as I took the opportunity to switch our positions around. Her hands go to the hem of my shirt and under so she could touch my skin. I felt chills go up my spine and gasp. I take one of my hands and stop hers from going any further. We separate and I say panting, "we should slow down." Beca nods in understanding but sits up to kiss me one more time. We separate and put our foreheads together as I go up and kiss her on the forehead. She looks up making us look into each other's eyes and says, "I'll always wait for you, when you're ready, you know where I'll be." I just smile down at her and cup her cheeks and deliver a soft kiss. We separate and I say, "we should probably start getting ready." She just laughs and nods as I get off of her and wait for her to get off the bed. We are now standing face to face with both our hands joined and we just live in the moment. The moment of just being together without any interruptions. Probably thought that too soon because next thing I hear is Lily knocking on the door. I roll my eyes as Beca laughs at my reaction and goes to get the door. She opens the door to a grinning Lily and she asks, "so... How was your night?" Beca just rolls her eyes and turns around to give me a quick kiss and says, "see you in an hour babe" and leaves. She passes Lily who is still outside the room smiling as she says looking to me, "You haven't answered my question." I just roll my eyes and pull her into the room so we could get ready.

Beca POV

I enter my room to a still sleeping Fat Amy and decide to wake her. I shake her vigorously and when she wakes up she yells, "Bumper! I'm cuming!" I look at her with a shocked expression and start laughing. She just says, "What!? You interrupted me from a very pleasant dream." I say, "that involves you and Bumper doing it!?" She replies, "well ya! Now that we're together, I've been dreaming a lot about him... Like, I want to have sex with him all the time and it's really taking over my brain-" I interrupt her, "okay, stop. Too much detail for the morning." She laughs and asks me how my night was with Emily. I just smile at the thought and she immediately gets it. I've never been so into a relationship before and all I can say is, "it was amazing Amy" and we left it at that. We took our turns in the shower and got ready pretty quickly. We both finished with five minutes left to spare and make our way down to the lobby to meet the other Bellas at the Starbucks. Emily and Lily weren't down yet so I just got mine and Emily's Starbucks order and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, I feel her arms wrap my neck as she hugs me from the back. She says, "guess who?" I play along and say, "would it be my oh so amazing girlfriend Emily?" She brings her head over to the side and shows me her beautiful smile and says, "yup." I lean in to kiss her and when we separate I grab her hand and lead her to sit on my lap. I give her a coffee and pastry and we sit in this position until all the Bellas arrive. When we were all finally together Emily moved to the seat next to me as I stood up to address the whole group. So I started the meeting by saying, "well nerds, it's hard for me to say, but our week here in Copenhagen is over and it's time to head back to Barden." Everyone looked sad because that was our last week together as a group before we had to go our separate ways and start living our lives in the real world. Then I said, "I'd just like to thank all of you awesome nerds for being my family for four years and for really shaping who I am today." I start to feel tears in my eyes and say, "If it weren't for you guys I would never have opened up and would still be guarding my feelings from everyone." I look at Emily and say, "if it weren't for you, I would never have known what love really felt like." She starts to get tears in her eyes and I give her a small smile and take her hand. "I don't know where my path is going, but I just know that the Bellas have and will lead me into my future and I know that it will do the same for all of you." Everyone smiles with tears in their eyes and we all come in for a group hug. We do one final hands in and I say, "when we get back to Barden, we get a few days to pack our things and get it ready for the next generation of Bellas, which will be lead by none other than Emily here." Everyone claps and cheers for Emily as she just smiles and looks back to me. I add, "alright nerds, let's go home."

Everyone made their way up to their rooms to finish packing. When I was done, I texted everyone to go down to the front desk so we could check out and turn in our keys. When we finished check out, we walked outside to find Kirby waiting in front of our bus, ready to take us to the airport. He was sad to see us leave considering he drove us around the whole week, but he was delighted to do us the service. We all go on the bus, Emily taking the seat next to me with a sad look on her face. I grab her hand and give her a kiss on her temple which makes her smile in return. I say, "there's that beautiful smile I love." Emily leans her head down on my shoulder and says, "Beca, promise me, whatever happens, we'll always be together." I smile and say, "I promise."

Emily POV

The bus trip from the Hotel to the airport took half an hour and the long process that is the airport begun. Thanks to the ICCA, our tickets were all ready taken care off and may I add, FIRST CLASS. We checked in our bags and walked towards the security check. Everyone walked through without having a problem, so we kept walking towards our gate and decided it was about time to get some lunch. There was a Panda Express right across from our gate so we decided to eat there to save time. Beca and I decided to share our food considering that we were both pretty broke, plus we like to do it. She got the broccoli beef and I got the Orange chicken and we ate the meal with white rice. Once everyone was done, the intercom came on saying that it was time for our plane to board. So everyone threw away their trash as we gathered up our carry-ons and walked across to our gate. We got into the first class line and one by one everyone was admitted into the plane. When we stepped into the first class cabin, my eyes went wide. The chairs were huge and it looked like it was reserved just for us. There were blue and white streamers everywhere and there was a banner that said, "Barden Bellas only." "Wow the ICCA really wanted us to have a comfortable trip back home" Cynthia Rose said. We all laugh and move out to choose our seats. Beca led me to the middle of the cabin and took her seat next to the window yanking me to take the seat next to hers. We haven't left each other's side since we left the hotel and we don't plan on separating once we get off this damn plane. I nuzzle into her neck and breath in her sweet scent as she leans her head on mine. Our hands link together and I hear her say, "I love you." I bring my head back up and look at her in amusement and say, "you what?" She just says it again, "I love you Emily. I've loved you since you joined the Bellas, I've loved you at Aca-camp, and I've even loved you when you messed up at the riff off." I laugh and look down at our joined hands. Beca pulls my chin back up and says, "I'm serious, and even though this (referring to our hands to symbolize our relationship) has become a reality for only a short time, I've never fallen so hard for someone in my entire life and I just can't help but jump up and down inside whenever you're in the area. I feel complete with you and I hope you feel the same way too." I am speechless now and all I can do it crash my lips on to hers and give her a breath taking kiss. When we separate I smile at her and say, "I love you too." Her eyes sparkle and she gives me a big smile and kisses me one last time. When we separate, we get comfortable for the long trip ahead and all I can think of is, thank you a Capella.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: this is home

Emily POV

11 hours with a stopover later, we were back in Georgia. Back home. It was already late noon when we arrived. We entered the Bellas Bus with memories of our week flowing through our heads and all I could do was cling to Beca's arm. My head was down the whole time as if someone had just died, but in reality, the only thing that died was the amazing week we just had. I know I'm exaggerating, but hey, I'm a freshman! Winning the world's and getting into my first college relationship is a HUGE deal. We sat down, me by the window again and I immediately went to look out the window. I look at the airport and see from a distance some airplanes taking off and others landing and I can feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Beca notices this and pulls my face to face hers. She asks, "Em, what's wrong?" I just smile and wipe the tear from my face and say, "nothing, it's just I'm gonna miss everyone after this. This past week was absolutely perfect because we were all together, and I don't know when we'll have that opportunity again." Beca just gave a small smile and put a stray piece of hair behind my ear while saying, "hey, Bellas for life right? We'll always have an opportunity to do this again. It may not be soon, but we will all be together again someday. For me and you though, our time together won't end for a while... As long as I'm still breathing, we will always be together. In a metaphorical/literal meaning. I laugh and kiss her softly. "I love you." She responds, "I love you too." And we kiss one more time before I turn back in my seat and entwine our fingers.

We drive for about 20 minutes and see Barden in the distance, but it didn't look like it usually did. The buildings were covered with posters that said "Congratulations Bellas!" and other phrases that expressed excitement towards the Bellas for winning the World's. As we got closer, we noticed that a lot of people were cheering and clapping and holding more posters. Next to me Beca says with a smile, "What the fuck?" I just shrug my shoulders in response and prepare myself to face the crowd. When the bus finally stopped and we all walked out, we misjudged the volume of the cheers. Everyone was so loud! Don't get me wrong I was happily surprised that we were being recognized for our big win. Next thing we know we see Gail and John with the dean walking up to us with smiles on their faces. When they approached us everyone quieted down as if they knew they were going to tell us something. Gail opened her mouth first and said, "well Bellas, you did it. We don't know how you did it but you did. Seriously John, how the hell did they do it?" They resolve to whispering with each other and we notice the dean just rolling his eyes in annoyance. He looks to us and says, "congratulations Bellas, you have been reinstated. I can not wait to see what you have for us next season." He gives us a wink and leaves to go back to his office. We all jumped and cheered with excitement as everyone joined in. Next thing we know there is music playing and we were having a party like we always do at the beginning of the year. We all started dancing and me and Beca were just having the time of our lives with each other. That time was shortly interrupted when someone's arms wrap around Beca pulling her into an all-familiar bear hug. Jesse. Beca turns around a little confused and shocked but when she notices who it was she immediately envelops him in a hug. They start talking, and talking, and talking and she didn't even turn around to acknowledge me. I felt a little hurt and decided to go to the bar to get a drink. I may be under aged but it was a college party. I sat at the bar for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probably only like 30 minutes. Next thing I know, I feel someone put their arms around my body from the back and her scent has become one of my favorites. I turn around to see Beca with her arms still around my neck with a smile on her face, but all I can do is give her a blank stare. She laughs and says, "I want you Emily. Jesse understands that. I was even ranting to him about how much I loved you and he even said I became super annoying." I laugh and smile at this and look to the ground blushing. Beca pulls my chin up and says, "you are my everything Emily and nothing is going to change that." She comes in for a kiss that only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like eternity. Once we separate we look into each other's eyes and she says, "I didn't think you were the jealous type." She winks and I just playfully push her away with one hand as she keeps hold of my other hand.

Jesse comes up next to her and says, "thanks a lot Emily" with a straight face." I look at Beca with a scared look on my face and she just has a confused one. "Thanks for making her 100x more annoying" then he smiles. Beca laughs while I have a shocked expression on my face. "That totally wasn't cool Jesse!" I say in a joking tone. "Hey! Had to mess with you somehow" he said. His tone then shifts seriously and says, "but seriously Emily, take care of Beca. She's pretty special and one hell of a girl to go out with. I wish good luck to both of you." Me and Beca just look at each other and I say, "don't worry, I got it covered." Then I kiss her on the cheek. I look back at Jesse who has a smile on his face and turns around to leave, but before he's out of sight I yell, "Jesse!" He turns around and I add, "thanks." He just nods in acknowledgement and turns back to enter the crowd. I look at Beca who is smiling at me and I say, "what?" She says, "nothing... I'm just happy I have the friends that I have. And the girlfriend I have." I smile at her and give her a small kiss. When we separate she says, "wanna go back to the Bellas house? I'm pretty tired from the trip." I nod as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the crowd. We get to the Bellas house and she immediately collapses on the couch. I laugh and say, "babe, don't you think you would be more comfortable in your bed?" She just lifts up her arms and says, "carry me." I shake my head knowing that I couldn't resist her. I walk around the couch and sit with my back facing her front and say, "get on." She chuckles and puts her arms around my neck while I use my arms to support her weight. A piggy back ride. She may be like 3 inches shorter than me, but Beca can eat. Honestly, it has made me wonder how she is still so skinny with all the Taco Bell she eats. The girl loves her Taco Bell. We finally make it up to her and Fat Amy's room and I gently drop her down to her bed. She immediately gets comfortable and says, "you're the best girlfriend ever." I laugh and say, "I try my best." I go to stand up and leave to go to my room but she grabs my hand and says, "where are you going? You're staying with me tonight." I smile and turn my head saying , "what about fat Amy? You don't think she'll be weirded out?" She just laughs and says, "seriously? fat Amy? I've been up till 3 in the morning to see her just getting home from having sex with Bumper." I shiver at the thought and she says, "so yeah, she won't have a problem. C'mon, sleep with me tonight." She gives me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't resist. I smile and climb into bed next to her and instantly nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck. She wraps her arms around me as I wrap mine around her waist and as I was about to fall asleep, I say, "love you." I feel her smile from above me and she says, "I love you too" and we fall into a deep sleep.

2:00 AM-Chloe POV

We just finished the party and can I just say I am exhausted. Everyone was. As we were walking to the Bellas house, I noticed that we were incomplete. I ask the group, "Has anyone seen Beca or Emily?" Everyone shook their heads and looked around trying to find them in the vicinity but they were nowhere to be found. Cynthia rose speaks out and says, "maybe they left the party early. I mean we did just come straight in from Copenhagen." I nod in understanding and hope that when we get to the house, they would be there. When we enter the house, we exhaled and relaxed for a bit. Then I started to call out, "Beca! Emily!" But didn't get a response. I walk upstairs and look inside Beca and Fat Amy's room and what I found was the cutest thing ever. Beca and Emily were under the covers, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's embrace. They both had a small smile plastered on their face and I just had to take a picture. I quietly call everyone upstairs so they could see them sleeping and they all had the same reactions. "Awww" they say quietly giving Beca and Emily the cute face. When Fat Amy made it up the stairs she says, "oh thank god they didn't have sex. If they did, I wouldn't have slept in here." Everyone laughs quietly then turns back around to go to their own separate rooms. I look at them one more time before leaving the room and say, "this is home."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know guys... Should I make this an M rated story and put some smut, or keep it clean and rated T? Message me what you think, cuz I honestly can't decide for myself, haha! Happy reading!

Chapter 14: breakfast

Beca POV

I wake up the next morning to Emily just looking at me and smiling. I smile back and she says, "good morning." I say, "good morning to you too" and lean in to kiss her. When we separate, I ask, "did you sleep well?" She says, "Well obviously since I slept here with you." I say, "aww well aren't you smooth." She just laughs and says, "I try my best" and leans in for another kiss. Then I hear my stomach growling and she laughs in the kiss. We separate and she says, "well someone's hungry." I just give her an embarrassed smile and she adds, "I'm going to make all of us breakfast. What do you want to eat?" I think, and immediately the thought of chocolate floods my mind. I say, "chocolate everything. Waffles, Pancakes, crepes, even chocolate milk if we have some." She just laughs at my childish whims and says, "alright." She stands up to go to the kitchen but before she leaves I slap my hand on her butt. She turns around and gives me a smiles before she leaves the room.

I am just laying here on my bed thinking about Emily. She's absolutely perfect and I'm so lucky to be with her. I say out loud, "don't fuck this up Beca. She's the best damn thing that has ever happened to you, so don't fuck this up." Next thing I hear is Fat Amy saying, "yeah shawshank." I turn to her and see that she is already awake, but still lying on her side, and adds, "she's pretty special and a one of a kind type of girl. I've never seen you so happy in the four years that I've known you and I just wish you guys the best of luck." I say, "thanks Amy" and turn back to get up and get ready. I stop when I get up and turn around to ask Amy, "how long have you been awake?" She says, "oh I woke up when you said chocolate. Yup, it's like the word is an alarm clock to me or something." I just laugh and enter our very messy walk in closet. I pick out a pair of shorts and a navy blue tank top and put on some navy converse. Amy also gets ready and I go to the bathroom to tie my hair into a bun and brush my teeth. It was weird when I finished and walked out because all of the Bellas, and I mean ALL of the Bellas, were up and moving around to get ready. I guess the smell of chocolate wakes a person up in the morning. Then again the smell was absolutely terrific.

Amy and I walk down to the kitchen to find an already finished Emily smiling with platefuls of chocolate pancakes and waffles, on the counter and there was even a box of cocoa puffs. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. I ask her, "babe, how did you do all of this so quickly?" She just laughs and says, "well baking has always been my specialty. When I wasn't singing my lungs out to annoy my family, I was baking." Amy leans in and says, "you better wifey her up shawshank."I just smile as Emily laughs at her comment. I then say, "I think I will one day Amy. One day." And look back to Emily who's laugh has subsided and now she is blushing. I go around the counter and take her handin mine use the other to cup her cheek. I lean up to kiss her and when we separate, I say, "thanks for breakfast babe." She just smiles and says, "anytime." I turn back to Amy who has now been joined by the rest of the Bellas who were giving us the cute face. I just roll my eyes and say, "let's dig in nerds." We all got our plates of chocolate whatever in our hands and went into the dining room to eat. The table was filled with conversation about Copenhagen and what was next in life and I can see Emily in the corner of my eye looking a little down, and I knew why. From underneath the table I hold her hand and she just looks up to give me a small smile. I speak up and say, "hey guys, can we avoid the subject of moving on for now? It's a little depressing to think about and I honestly don't want to think about it just yet." Everyone understood and we just started talking about something else.

Chloe speaks up and says, "so how about our win over those German dunkoffs?" We all laugh and raised our cups in cheers. Fat Amy says, "God I couldn't take that Pieter guy. He was seriously so annoying and towering all of us with his height. I just wanted to lift my leg up in between his legs to give him a royal crushing of his balls." Everyone laughs and Chloe looks to me and says, "how about you and Kommissar Beca. You seemed really interested in her." Everyone oohed, even Emily and I just look to her and say, "Seriously, you too!" She just lifts up her hands in surrender and says, "hey, I see stuff too. Even though we weren't together then, you were seriously girl crushing over her." Everyone nods and I say, "yes Kommissar is a divine beauty that no one can replicate or copy... I mean if there is a time in our lifetime that they can make human copies of everyone, that would be cool, but for now no one can do that. Besides, I don't need a Kommissar, when I've already got an Emily." I look at Emily who is smiling and add, "a perfectly made Emily just for me and I couldn't be happier." She leans in for a kiss and everyone says, "aww" in unison. So when we separate she says, "you're pretty smooth yourself Beca Mitchell." I just laugh and say, "well I had to even out with you somehow." She laughs and kisses me one more time before we finish our food. What an interesting morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So the votes are in. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to keep it T-rated, but the people have spoken and I will change the rating from T to M rated. There will be smut in this story, but not in this chapter. I will put a warning at the top if there is going to be smut and those who wish to keep reading this story but not the smut can skip over to the next chapter when updated. Speaking of updates, I will be slowing down my updates to once a week starting now. July is my busiest month during summer and I won't be able to write a chapter everyday as much as I want to. The updates will be every Monday by noon, so count on that. Sorry fam, but I promise you, I will give this story an ending it deserves. That won't happen for a while though. Alright, I'll shut up now, haha. Here's chapter 15! Happy reading!

Chapter 15: our first date

Emily POV

After breakfast, we got to packing and cleaning up the house. Since I shared a room with Lily in the house I found some interesting things lying around our room. For one thing, there were legit ninja stars that could seriously kill somebody. I picked one up and Lily came over to me and said, "hey you found my ninja star! I've been looking all over for that." I looked at her in amusement and ask, "how do you even have that on campus!?" She looks at me as if I didn't know a thing and says, "well obviously, I'm a ninja... I can sneak in things not a lot of people can sneak in... Duh." I give her an amused expression and turn around and finish folding my clothes into my first suitcase. Then again, come to think of it, she did free Beca from that bear trap at Aca-camp... Upside down.

My thoughts were interrupted when I can feel Beca's hand grabbing my arm and turning me around. She crashes her lips to mine and I smile into the kiss. When we separate, I ask, "what was that for?" She just smiles and says, "want to get out of here? Go get some food or something?" My eyes went wide and I say in a joking tone, "Is Beca Mitchell asking me out on our first date. O M Aca-G." She laughs and says, "yes nerd, I'm asking you out on our first date. Are you in or out?" I pretend to think about it and say "umm... Yeah sure I'll go" she laughs and grabs my hand and leads me out the door. Just before I leave my room I wave my hand and yell, "see ya Lily!" She shouts back, "have fun you guys!" When we get downstairs to the Kitchen where most of the Bellas were, Beca goes up to Chloe and tells her that we were going to go out to get some food. I though she was going to be pissed about it, but she totally let us go... Weird. So we leave the Bellas house and make our way to Beca's car, a Nissan Altima. We hopped in and as she started the car I ask, "So where are we going?" She just smiles and says, "that's for me to know and for you to find out." I give her a pouty face, so she leans in and kisses me on my cheek and I smile in response. She puts her opened hand on top of the gear shift while she was driving as if inviting my hand to join hers. I entwine our fingers and look over to see a smile come on her face.

We drove in comfortable silence for 10 minutes and arrived at this 50s style diner that was absolutely adorable. I look at Beca and she says, "we're here" and she turns off the car. We both get out of the car and join our hands together to enter the diner together. When we walk in there was so much neon and the jukebox was playing all the hits of the hippie era. From Elvis to the Beatles, it had it all. This nice, old waitress with a 50s vibe led us to a booth and we sat down across from each other. She handed us the menu and asks us what we wanted to drink. Beca says she was going to have a coke while I said water. As we looked through our menus Beca's hand came across the table to catch mine and hold it while we were deciding on our food. I smile behind the menu and act like it was the most casual thing. She asks, "So, what do you want babe?" I keep scanning the menu and stop at the sandwich section and pick out a BLT that sounded really good. I say, "I think I'm going to try the BLT. You?" She keeps looking through the menu and finds a double-cheeseburger. She says, "ooh there's a double cheeseburger in here!" I laugh at her and say, "you really like your Taco Bell and cheeseburgers don't you babe?" She looks at me with a grin and says, "yes, don't be so judgmental." I laugh and say, "I'm not! It was an observation!" She laughs and as it subsided the waitress came over and took our orders. When she left I was a little curious as to why Beca brought me here, so I ask, "so why here? Why here for our first date?" She looks down and smiles at the thought and says, "when my dad brought me to work with him when I was younger, we would always go to this diner and eat. He would talk about college and I would talk about music and we would just butt heads all the time, but we always made up at the end and it was just a good time." I smile at her memory and stand up to lean over the table and kiss her. When we separate I say, "thank you for sharing one of your memories with me." She just smiles back and gives me another small kiss and I go back to sit in my seat.

The waitress comes out with our plates that had a variety of colors and they just looked so delicious. We dig in once they are set on the table and all conversations subsided so we could eat. Side comments about our food went here and there but overall it was comfortable silence. We both tried a piece of each other's food and we were both pleasantly surprised by the results. When we were just about done, we still had room for desert so we ordered a banana split and we shared it. As we were eating, Beca brought up the subject of college and it immediately made me uncomfortable. She notices this and says, "babe, I know it's something you don't want to talk about, but please. Please tell me so I know how to help you." I sigh and say, "it's not really the academics or the responsibility of leading the Bellas next year. It's more like, what's going to happen to us next year. I'm worried it's going to get too hard for us to be together and we would have to break up because of that and I don't want that to happen Beca!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Beca just tried to calm me down and goes to sit next me and says, "hey, listen to me, nothing like that is going to happen to us okay? Nothing in the world is ever going to break us up because you know how much I love you and that will keep us going." I just look to her and say, "well married people say that too and next thing they know they are filing for a divorce." I look down to shed more tears, but Beca pulls my head up and cups my cheeks while using her thumb to wipe away the tears. She looks into my eyes and says, "Emily, we are not like married people. We make mistakes like them and do stupid things like them but we are lucky enough to fall in love with each other at such a young age. It may take time for some to fall in love, but for us, it was almost instant. We have that bond that nobody else does and that's what makes us unique. Never forget that and we will be okay." I nod and look back down to wipe the tears off my face. Then she adds, "Besides, I'll be here every weekend to see you and take you out on a date if you want." I look up into her eyes and say, "seriously!?" She laughs as she nods and says, "can't leave my girl dateless on a Friday or Saturday night! Are you kidding me?" I throw my arms around her neck and bring her in for a powerful kiss. She laughs in the kiss and when we separate, our foreheads were together and I say, "I love you Beca Mitchell. So much." She says, "Well I love you more" and this concluded our first and probably best date ever. She goes back on her side to pay the bill, but suddenly my vision went dark when a bag is put on my head and I can hear girls instructing each other what to do. Oh God.


	16. Chapter 16

Wussup guys! So when I said update, I didn't mean one chapter at a time per week. I will be posting 2-4 chapters per update as to make up for the weekly updates instead of daily. I hope this makes it up to the people who liked the daily updates. Anyway, happy reading!

Chapter 16: initiation

Emily POV

As they carry me out of the restaurant, with my hands and feet tied, I can easily recognize Chloe's voice. She says, "God legacy, what do you eat?" Then I hear Stacy say, "oh please, she is not that heavy. It's probably because she just ate a banana split Sundae." Fat Amy's voice is so distinguishable, it's hard not to laugh. She says, "guys she's literally right here." I hear Chloe say, "oh right. We should probably stop talking now." They put me in what felt like the trunk of the car with the bag still over my head and I literally had to lie there for like 10 minutes in darkness until we got back to the Bellas house. They carried me out and when they entered the front door, Fat Amy turned too sharp and I accidentally hit my head on the side of the door. I grunt and say, "OW" and Fat Amy stops and says, "oh, sorry Legacy!" I sigh and say, "no problem Fat Amy." Then I hear Beca's voice and she says, "guys, take it easy. You have my girlfriend blindfolded and tied up there." I laugh and say, "aw thanks for your sincerity babe."

They set me down and when they took the bag off, the room was covered in lighted candles. All the Bellas were standing in front of me and Chloe was holding a weird looking chalice. Beca came up to me and told me to lift my right hand. I did so and she tied my yellow bandana around my wrist and smiled. I smile back and she asks, "are you ready?" I nod with excitement and she looks to Chloe who hands her the weird looking chalice. She sees my confusion with the chalice and says, "It's ceremonial. And you should definitely not drink it because it is essentially poisonous- terrible for you." I nod quickly and say, "oh okay. Great." Then being the curious freshman I am I smell it and say, "ooh it smells like cherries and vanilla" and give everyone probably my goofiest smile. Then Chloe speaks up and says, "okay repeat after me. I sing your name..." I follow her and say, "I Emilyyy" she adds, "okay. Promise to uphold the ideals of a Bella woman forever." I repeat her and when Chloe was about to speak again Beca interrupts her and say, "and that's it. That's the end of the speech. Nothing weird ever happens after that." She then reaches to her back pocket and holds out the keys to the Bella house and says, "these are for you." I open my hand to accept them but with sadness. Beca sees this in my face and smiles reassuring me. Then she adds to make me smile, "don't go into the basement. It's haunted." I look at the keys in my hand and think, damn, I'm the new leader of the Bellas. Holy shit.

Fat Amy interrupts me in my thoughts and says, "hey! One last thing." Then Chloe adds, "yes, every Bella must christen the house by sliding down the staircase." I get handed a blue plastic snow sled and hand the chalice to Fat Amy who willingly accepts. Then I look to the group unsure and say, "seriously?" Everyone just nods and Beca says, "it's tradition, but you can be excused from it because you can get seriously hurt. I mean look at what happened to Denise. She landed on her neck funny and now she can't even sing..." Everyone is looking at Beca now and Fat Amy says, "oh save it shawshank. We know you're worried about your bae's safety, but don't worry I'll show you." She takes a drink from the chalice and we head towards the staircase.

Beca grabs my hand and says, "babe please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." I smile and squeeze her hand reassuringly. I kiss her on her cheek and say, "relax, I'll be fine." Fat Amy and I make it to the top of the stairs and she sits Indian style on the sled. She grabs the two rope handles on either side of the sled and yells, "behold!" She shimmies forward and down she goes down the staircase. Slamming into the wall and barrel rolling down the last few steps." All the Bellas watching presented the final position and Fat Amy stands up and says, "crushed it." Beca comments and says, "good form" and nods. Fat Amy adds, "now I'm ready to move on. Okay, Legacy, you're up!" I look down the stairs and see Beca with a worried look on her face. She yells, "Babe be careful!" I smile at her and sit on the sled like Amy and grab the two handles on the side. I look straight down the stairs and say, "alright I'm ready. Let's do this!" I inch forward and down the stairs I went. At first it was easy, but then the wall came up and I had to use all of my strength to redirect myself to face the other way. Luckily I smashed into the wall with my side and went down the last flight of stairs correctly (unlike Amy) but damn did that wall put a beating on my left arm. I got to the floor in one piece and immediately Beca helped me up and dusted me off. She asked, "babe are you okay?" I nod at her and give her a kiss on her temple. Chloe says, "nice slide Em. One of the best this house has ever had." I smile at her, then look at Beca who's arm is hugging me around my waist and looking up to me.

I decide to be funny and say, "babe, did you shrink since Copenhagen?" Everyone oohed and put their hands on their mouths. Beca just smirked and said, "well someone isn't getting any tonight" and leaves to go to the kitchen. I follow her, pretending to be sorry, begging her for forgiveness. She gets to the fridge and gets a bucket of ice cream with a spoon and I come up behind her and hug her from the back. Tight. She turns around so she can lean forward on the counter and she is laughing and telling me to get off. I just say, "nope. Not until you forgive me." When she doesn't respond, I remember Copenhagen and decide to start tickling her from behind. I start wriggling my fingers and she breaks out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, I can't help but laugh too. All of the Bellas were just watching us and laughing at how ridiculous we were being but then again, they always were. Beca tried her best to get out of my grip but to no avail. She kept screaming, "babe stop! Stop it! That's really ticklish!" I just say, "I won't until you say you forgive me!" At that moment, Beca yells, "okay okay I forgive you! Now stop!" I stop and rest my hands on her waist.

As she is calming down from her fit she turns around and puts her arms around my neck and says, "that wasn't fair." I just shrug my shoulders and say, "when is it ever fair" and give her a mischievous grin. She smiles and says, "you are such a nerd." I smile back and say "but I'm your nerd" and close the space to give her a breath taking kiss. We separate and once the moment was over Chloe says, "okay! Now that all the girlfriend gushiness is over, let's party! There's a really cool club downtown that one of my boyfriend's work at and he says he can get all of us in for free! So what do ya say Bellas? Last hoorah?" We all nodded with enthusiasm and went upstairs to get ready. When it was time to leave we met downstairs so we could all go over the "game plan" for the night. It was literally the most casual club, so everyone was in shorts (in Cynthia rose's case, jeans) and a nice top. Everyone looked at us and Chloe said, "wait, hold up. Are you guys twinning right now?" I look over and see Beca wearing denim shorts and a white tank top with sneaker and I wore white shorts with a blue denim sleeveless with sneaker. We were surprised at first but then Beca held up her hand and said, "up top babe. Now people, will know we're not single." I laugh and high-five her hand. The rest of the Bellas laugh too and Chloe says, "alright Bellas. Are you ready to party!" We all cheered and walked towards a couple of cars that would take us to the club. Me and Beca walk hand in hand and she says, "this is going to be a fun ass night."


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: contains smut at the end. You'll know when to stop.

Chapter 17: A Fun Ass Night Part 1

Beca POV

We arrive at the club to see a huge line waiting outside the door. They're mostly women and this makes me nervous. I grab Emily's hand and look her dead in the eyes and say, "if any of these girls touch you, I will CUT them." She laughs and says, "babe, chill. Nothing is going to happen." Then she gives me a reassuring kiss on the cheek and I just know that everything was going to be alright. I still had doubts though. We get out of the car and I immediately take Emily's hand in mine. Chloe goes up to a big man with a security jacket and says, "we're the Barden Bellas." The man smiles and unlocks the velvet rope that blocks us from entering the club. He says, "come in Bellas, and congrats on your big win." We all smile at him and say thanks as we pass through the door into the club. The environment in here is way different from the environment out there! Music was playing, people were dancing, and the lights were going everywhere. We all go straight for the bar and order ourselves some drinks. I get Emily a drink considering she's only 18, but I made it super light. She willingly accepts and we all go to a table to sit down and drink before we hit the dance floor.

We sat and drank for maybe 10 minutes until the other Bellas decided it was time to go to the dance floor. Emily and I decided to finish our drinks before we danced so we wouldn't have to worry about it spilling and splashing all over the place. We were looking around the room when I got an idea. I say, "babe" and when she looks at me, I give her a heart stopping kiss. Filled with passion and lust that only me and Emily could understand. When we separate Emily was breathing hard and her hands were on my face. She exhales a breathy "woah" and adds with a smile, "what was that for?" I smile at her and say, "no reason. I just wanted to do that." She laughs and says, "well you should want to do that more often." I smile at her.

We finished our drinks and I think it was time to go on the dance floor. So I stand up, offer Emily my hand-which she willingly accepts-and lead her to the dance floor. We meet up with the rest of the Bellas and dance to our hearts content. Emily and I were just having the time of our lives. Not worrying about next year or what would happen with our relationship. We were just in the moment and enjoying every second of it. Then all of sudden, Emily starts doing something I wouldn't have imagined. She starts grinding on me and its making me go mad. Her eyes are filled with lust and I just want to take her to the bathroom and take her right there, but I know she's just doing it to make me crazy. I turn her around and our faces our practically centimeters away from each other. I whisper, "what are you doing to me?" She smiles and says, "I need another drink." I nod and start walking towards the bar to get another drink for both of us. When I got the drinks I turn around to see Emily dancing and laughing with the rest of the Bellas. She looked absolutely beautiful jumping around to the music I couldn't help but smile. I lean back on the counter and watch her for a bit just to get mezmorized by her movements. She looks over and sees me smiling at her and starts to walk over to me. When she is right in front of me she asks, "what are you doing?" I smile and take her hand in mine and say, "just watching you dance. It's cute." She smiles and leans forward to give me another kiss. Her body starts to lean on mine and holy shit it's turning me on. We kiss for what seemed like forever, but when we separate she breathes out, "I'm ready." I look at her with wide eyes and ask, "are you sure? You know I can wait." She laughs and says, "I know you can wait, I just don't think I can." I laugh and smile at her and lead her out to one of the cars we came in.

When we were in the car I texted Chloe to tell her we went home early and she just sends a winky emoji. I smile and show Emily the text and she smiles as well. She looks at me and says, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you." I give her a toothy grin and say, "I am too." I lean in and give her a simple but passionate kiss on the lips and we just sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When we finally got home I paid the driver while Emily went ahead inside. I walked inside and closed the door, but when I turned back around Emily was nowhere in sight. I yelled for her name and looked all over the first floor but couldn't find her. I go upstairs and look in her room to find nothing. The last room I check is mine and Amy's room and there I found a half naked Emily with a blanket around her body keeping her warm. I lean against the doorpost and sigh, "God what are you doing to me." She smiles and stands up and starts to walk towards me. She takes my hand and gives me a sweet kiss that blows me away. We separate and she slowly leads me to the bed. She gets underneath me as I go on top and I place yet another passionate kiss upon her lips, slow and steady. I make my way down her neck and find that spot that I found in the elevator at Copenhagen. I suck on the spot again and hear her moan my name quietly. I go back up and kiss her again on the lips while her hands go under my shirt and explore the skin there. We separate and she says, "your shirt and shorts are bothering me. Maybe you should take them off." I laugh and stand up to take my top and shorts off and now we were both in our bra and panties. She looks up and down my figure and says, "ugh, not fair." I laugh and put my hands on my hips and say, "hey you're not bad yourself." She grabs my hand and pulls me back on the bed on top of her and we resume our actions. I make my way down again and find myself at her breasts. I look up and see her anxiously waiting for my touch. I arch her back and un-clasp the bra and remove it to see her beautifully rounded breasts. She covers them and looks the other way, but I move her hands away and tell her, "God Emily, you're gorgeous." I lean down and take one of her nipples in my mouth and use my other hand to massage and rub the other. I switch to give the other equal attention and notice her breathing hitch. I look up to see her almost on edge and flick my tongue up to send her reeling over. Her breathing slows and she pulls me back up and envelops me in another kiss. While we kiss, I get into a position where I am sitting on her lap and go back and unclasp my bra and throw it somewhere in the room. Emily notices that now I too was almost completely naked and brings her hands up to massage my breasts. She goes down my neck slowly and arrives at my breasts still massaging them. Without hesitation she takes one of my nipples in her mouth making them exceptionally hard while my arms were exploring her smooth back that probably won't be smooth for long. She sucks and flicks her tongue releasing a soft moan from my mouth and I pull her head up and decide it was time to step it up a level. I give her one last kiss before I get off her and make my way down between her legs. I now come face to face with her panties that are now soaking wet with her fluids. I hook onto the edge of them and look up to get see if she was okay. She smiles and nods and with one movement her panties came off. I take mine off as well and now we were both completely naked. I inhale the sweet scent of her passion and look up and see she looks nervous. I say, "relax babe... We're going slow." She nods and with that I use my tongue to pleasure her. I flick my tongue on her clit and this gives me a moan. I use my thumb to rub her clit while I insert my tongue into her. Her soft moans from before turned into screaming encouragements of "Fuck, faster, and Beca." She says, "Fuck Beca, I'm gonna cum!" This spurs me to to go faster with both my thumb and tongue and next thing I hear is "BECAAA!" and she cums into my mouth. Her breathing slows as I clean her up. She pulls me up and gives me another breathtaking kiss. We separate and I say, "you taste good." She laughs and says, "well I'm glad, and Beca Mitchell that was not slow at all." I laugh and shrug and say, "oops." We laugh and lay in each other's embrace under the sheets and I hear Emily say, "I haven't returned the favor." Oh man.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! So sorry for missing a story update, I've been in Cali for a camp that wouldn't let me use Wi-Fi. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't have time to write another. I'll make it up to you guys next time. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Almost Caught

Emily POV

We were about to start round two when I heard the front door swing open and a whole bunch of voices echoed through the halls. The rest of the Bellas were back and I looked at Beca with a scared look on my face. We immediately jumped apart and put our clothes on. Beca only having her bra and underwear on whispers, "throw me my shirt!" I decide to joke with her and say, "but I like what you're wearing now." She mockingly laughs and says, "Babe seriously, throw me my shirt!" I throw her the shirt and when we were both done dressing up, we jumped on her bed and pretended to be working on a collab. Beca grabbed her laptop and opened up her programs just in the knick of time because right at that moment, Fat Amy walked into the room. Beca started talking to me in music producing terms I didn't understand and I just sat there and nodded trying to play my part as well as I could. Obviously I didn't do a very good job because next thing I knew Fat Amy was straight up smiling at us. "You guys did it didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Beca just looked wide-eyed and choked out, "N-no! We're working on a collab obviously" gesturing to her laptop. Fat Amy smirks and says, "Right…That also explains your messy hair and smeared lipstick shawkshank." Beca just blushes and says, "Shut up." I smile at her embarrassment and say, "It was fun until you guys got here. What exactly did we do babe?" Beca looks at me with a smile understanding what I was trying to do and says, "well we did that one move where you were under me and I was-" Fat Amy interrupts her and says, "ah keep your lesbian sex details to yourselves will ya!" And she leaves to join the others. Beca looks at me and says, "Didn't think you would joke about it. I'm usually the one that does that." I laugh at her and say, "Well someone had to do it." We freshened up and went downstairs to meet the rest of the Bellas who were all drunk from their endeavors. Chloe looks at us with slurred vision and says, "So how was your night you two?" We look at each other with our hands still joined and Beca says, "It was pretty perfect. How about yours?" Chloe says, "Well if you must know, I met a guy and we really hit it off, so we went into the bathroom to do other stuff. So yeah, that was my night." Beca and I look at her in confusion and just shrugged it off.

Since it was our last night together we decided to have a movie night, just the Bellas. We decided on a scary movie since why the hell not and watched _The Sixth Sense._ We never watched scary movies, so I was a little nervous but excited. See, what the Bellas didn't know was that I was HUGE chicken. I get scared really easily and I am so fortunate to not get seriously pranked on, well besides the beach one, but that want even scary. Anyway, We started watching the movie and Beca noticed I was gradually squeezing her arm tighter and tighter. She said, "Babe, are you scared? You're hand is stopping the circulation in my arm." I look at her apologetically and continue watching the movie. We come to the part where the boy sees another dead boy who was inviting him to see his father's shotgun. However when the ghost boy turned around, he had a huge hole on the back of his head. That part freaked me the fuck out. I covered my eyes with the blanket and shielded my eyes until the scene was over. I hear everyone laughing and take the cover off my face and start pouting. I look to my left and see Beca giving me a cute grin and she says, "I didn't know you were afraid of scary movies." My face doesn't change and she starts laughing softly. She brings me into her embrace and she whispers into my ear, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the ghosts." I smile and try to watch the rest of the movie with my best friends.

I don't think we finished it because next thing I know, we all wake up on the couch with the sun streaming through the window. I was held in Beca's arms and we were in a comfortable embrace on the couch. I was the first one to wake up and when I looked at the clock it was only 9 o'clock. I got up, made some coffee, and the realization hit me, it was our last morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! These next two chapters are kinda short, but there is a ton of emotion put into play. I mean who wouldn't cry when all of your best friends separate to start their own lives. Relax, nothing is going to happen to Becemily or Bemily or whatever you'd like to call this adorable duo. Anyway, happy reading fam!

Chapter 19: the last day part 1

Beca POV

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows and no Emily in my arms. I look around confused and groggily for my girlfriend but came up empty handed. However, I do smell coffee, so I decide to go into the kitchen and look for her there. When I enter the kitchen, she was no where in sight but from the smell of the freshly made coffee, she was just in here. I pour myself a cup and look out the window to see someone sitting on the steps. Emily.

I walk out and sit next to her and notice she was thinking about something pretty seriously. I nudge her and when she looks at me, I feel a huge wave of concern hit me. She smiles but I know it's forced. I finally ask, "something on your mind?" She just shakes her head and looks to the ground, not making eye-contact with me, when she says, "it's nothing." I knew she was lying, so I pick her head up so we were eye-to-eye now. I say, "babe, tell me." She sighs and says, "it's just... It's our last day together. I mean I know we'll see each other all the time, but for the rest of the Bellas, I don't know when I'll see any of them again. Cynthia rose is getting hitched in Maine, Flo is getting deported, and God knows what Fat Amy is going to do! Even though we'll see each other every weekend, I'm going to be the only one here during the week. Well me and the new Bellas that will come in this fall. But what if they're-we're not as good as you guys!"

Her voice was strained, I could tell she was stressing out so I decided to calm her down. I lean forward and capture her lips in a blissful kiss and she melts into it immediately. When we separate I say, "are you calm now?" She chuckles and nods her head. I say, "you've got to relax about the future Em. Changes will happen and all you can do is adapt to them. And for the the future of the Bellas, I'm sure they'll all be shaky at first, but with an amazing leader like you, and an amazing alumni-girlfriend like me, you guys will go far in the ICAA's and the new recruits will surprise you. I mean look at us, when Chloe and Aubrey recruited us, we were a mess. No harmony or teamwork whatsoever. But as time went on and we finally grew to understand each other... Well look at where we are now. You've got to let everything happen Emily and everything will fall into place."

She practically tackles me into a kiss and I laugh into it. We separate with her on top of me and she says, "when did my girlfriend become so wise?" I laugh and say, "well it's a talent I've been hiding for a while. You're the first to witness it." We laugh again and there was a moment of silence before we joined our lips together in perfect sync. We were interrupted by Stacy who opened the door to say, "Guys! No sex on the porch! C'mon we have to finish packing up!" We both groan and Emily gets off of me and offers me a hand which I willingly accept. We enter the house hand-in-hand and I think, "this is going to be a long day."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: the last day part 2

Emily POV

We walk in to find all of the Bellas running around with boxes and suitcases trying to get everything done by this afternoon, which I don't know why since we have all day to pack. Beca made the announcement and everyone slowed down and we even went into the dining room to have a community breakfast. Filled with chatter and memories of their time at Barden and what I should expect and look out for in the next three years. When we all finished, we cleaned up and ran upstairs and into our separate rooms to get all of our shit together and damn did time pass. With occasional dance breaks and chats in the middle of packing, I managed to finish by 1ish.

My parents won't pick me up till 4 so I had time to help my friends and hangout for a bit. I walk into Beca's room to see if she needed any help and what I find was her sitting on her bed looking at her laptop. She's only got a few things done and she wasn't even close to being done with packing. I knock her door so she knew I was there and she looked up with tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and bring her into my arms which willingly accepted and she sobbed into my shoulder. I look at her computer and she had photos of her past 4 years here at Barden and I could tell she was reminiscing. We separate and continue to look at the pictures as she told me the story of each one. Her sobs slowly dissipated as I kept my embrace around her waist. We arrived at the pictures of this year and noticed there were a lot of pictures that I was included in. Me and Beca and the girls all smiling during rehearsals and at the world's... Beca did a really good job at capturing every moment. We smile at each other when we finished everything and just had a moment. A moment of being together and I knew Beca had her peace.

I helped her pack, occasionally going downstairs to see someone off. First it was Jessica then one by one all of the Bellas left the house. Tears were shed and it was just me and Beca in the house finishing her packing. The doorbell rang and I looked at the clock to see it was 4 exactly. I look at Beca and take her hand telling her. We walked downstairs hand in hand and answered the door to see my mom and dad smiling brightly ecstatic to see me. I hugged both of them and so did Beca. I invited them inside and they sat at the dining room table waiting for us to join them. We finally joined them and decided a while back that when it was time to tell my parents about us it would be together. Now was that moment. So I said nervously, "so mom, dad, you may know that I've grown really close to these girls over the year." My mom opens her mouth and says, "well I hope so! Remember what I told you about these girls and how they would be a sys-" I interrupt her by saying, "yes, mom I know. But I may have gotten closer to some girls than others. Like really close" My mom looks at me confused and I look at Beca and she nods. We take our joined hands out from underneath the table and show them. They look at our hands and I say, "we're together now, and we really, really, really care about each other and would rather not split up so please mom be okay with this. This is the biggest thing I will ever ask you and I just don-" my mom starts laughing.

I look at Beca confused and she has the same expression and we both just look at my parents who were laughing pretty obnoxiously. I say kind of annoyed, "what's so funny?" My mom looks at my serious expression and says still laughing, "oh sorry honey, it's just you're really cute when you ramble." Beca starts laughing now and says, "that's exactly what I said!" My mom's laugh slowly dissipates and says, "honey, we don't mind that you have an attraction to girls. If it was meant to be, then we can't stop that. I could tell you guys would click from the beginning and I just hope that this" she puts her hand on top of our joined hands and adds, "will be as true as love can be. If you're happy here Emily, I'm happy too." I'm surprised and everyone could tell by my expression. Next thing I knew I run over to my parents giving them both HUGE hugs and them being surprised by my actions. Beca laughs and next thing I do is run into her and give her a huge hug and kiss too. My mom speaks up during the kiss and says, "woah! PDA will have to be limited around us though. Hand-holding and hugging are fine, just keep kissing on the DL though." I laugh and look back at Beca and see her smile getting wider and wider.

My dad finally speaks and says, "we should get going, everyone is waiting for you to get home." I nod sadly and Beca goes up to finish what's left and we both brought our stuff down and loaded them into our cars. We finished loading and go back to the front to give the house one last goodbye. A tear trickles down both of our faces, Beca's symbolizing an end of an era and mine symbolizing the start of one. We lock the door and walk hand in hand to our cars. Beca joins both of our hands and says "I'll call you later?" I nod sadly and look at our joined hands. She brings my head up and says, "I'll see you soon babe. I promise." I nod again and she gives me one last kiss before we hug it out and separate. Before I go into the car she says, "Emily." I turn around and see her mouth "I love you." I smile and mouth "I love you too" and enter the car. I close the door and see her waving me off as we start moving. I keep waving until I can't see her anymore and I just sit in my seat remembering my chaotic but amazing freshman year in college.


	21. Closure

Hey guys.

So some of you probably guessed it, but yes this fanfiction is over. I started school today which means I won't have time to write the publish worthy stuff I wanted to. Don't think of this as a story given up on because it's not. I quite simply do not have time with my classes and extra-curricular activities to continue this story. Don't worry. There will be short stories here-and-there going along with the story, but I cannot continue to give you guys a few chapters every week. I'm sorry if this seems unfair, but I have to really focus this year and focus on college. I hope you guys will understand but this needs to happen. I've enjoyed writing this story and will continue to ship the beca x emily pairing.

sorry,

roryrocks2011


End file.
